


bamboo hides the fangs

by TianYun



Series: fragments scattered by the wind [2]
Category: One Piece, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, OC is a Demon, One Shot, Short One Shot, a little noragami in the mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianYun/pseuds/TianYun
Summary: Different Backstory Demon!Haya x Luffy
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: fragments scattered by the wind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	bamboo hides the fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Had this cool idea and had to write a short one-shot. Tell me if you want more because I'm full of ideas :D

It was raining again. The steady droplets of transparent liquid, dripping down large leaves were visible from my hiding place under a tree. I sat with my knees pulled to my chest as I stared upwards into the heavens. Oh how times of changed, now people fear me as if I was the plague... Though one might be right about that assumption. 

The island I've been born and will most certainly die in, is usually covered with a thick cloud layer, almost never having sunny days. It's either raining, snowing, or other elements that make setting down less and less enjoyable. 

I made my way into a clearing, past the sylvan forest, to the clear river - seeing my reflection in the rippling water. A young girl with pinkish, almost blood red eyes stared back, youthful face with a strange mix of dark purple and pink markings and pointed ears. Said face splashed with blood ... and tear stains ... and drenched in rain water. Magenta pink kimono drenched with the same liquids. 

Ah, the water seems to be blue instead of clear, as the reflection of sky above. I still remember the person who taught me about the colors of the world - and everything around us.  
Colors depict the world. Our eyes can search and tell us what it is we are looking for. Only if your mind wishes to find the answers. I've heard more than once that the eyes are the keys to the soul. How true do you think this saying is? I've known it to be true my entire life.

I sighed and washed my face - trying to get rid of some blood stains in vain. The kimono material had already absorbed the color, so I pushed my maroon haori over it. Afterwards, trying to drink some water to sooth my scratchy throat. Sadly, the metal got in the way. Will I ever escape? Give sustenance to the longing of freedom from such confinement and see the world? The blue entity that tempts me night and day, yet my guilt keeps me wrapped up unable to pursue it?

* * *

  
"I can see it - an island!" a charismatic young captain wearing an iconic straw hat - Luffy - jumped about, shouting about adventure and meat. 

"This island is called Ayakashi Island... A foreboding name..." The orange-haired, money-grabbing navigator - Nami murmured nervously as the island came into view. A large island with a small, traditional Japanese village and, for some reason, a long line of Torii gates, came into view. There was dock on one side - where the torii gates were positioned, while the majority of the island consisted of misty forests. The whole island seemed to be heavy with moisture.

"Whatever, I just want booze." Green-haired lazy swordsman - Zoro - yawned without a care in the world.

"Maybe we will be lucky enough to see a drowning soul, sucking us down into a whirlpool with it's dying cries." Nonchalant archaeologist - Robin - giggled, despite the gory depiction attached. Robin had just joined the crew and her dry humor was a whole new personality into the already colorful mix.

"S-s-so this i-island may have d-d-demons t-trying to d-d-drown us?! AHHHH!" Cowardly, liar marksman - Usopp cried out, with reindeer doctor - Chopper - adding on to the screams of terror.

"Shut up idiots! NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN! For you~!" Swirly eyebrow, woman-obsessed cook - Sanji - swirled into a love tornado while serving food for the ladies aboard. The males, however, did not get such treatment - rather a slap to the face with a - albeit delicious - dish.

"We are approaching the island soon, might as well stock up on supplies." Nami ordered.

"Yes Nami-swan!" Sanji saluted.

"Shut up, Swirly Brow." Zoro gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"What'd you say Moss Head?!" Sanji shouted back irked.

As the two went at it in flashes of swords and legs, the cowardly trio were silently sobbing in the corner, looking away from the gloomy - obviously scary - island.

All in a day's drama, as the Straw Hats make their appearance in the cloud-coated land of demons.

* * *

  
"Get 'er!"

"Don't let 'er get away dis time!"

"Please Kami-sama! Please do away with this, this horrid creature!"

All the pleas and shouts carried on as I escaped from the corrupted town. Huffing and puffing as I ran away with a single piece of moldy bread that I procured from the friendly trash, I sighed. If all I could acquire was this bread, how could I ever survive another year?

I continued jogging until I was safely away from the bustling village to eat my bread. I stuffed it down the muzzle on me - even if a few pieces got stuck, I still ate.

If only he were here - if only he were still alive. 

I continued limping my way around the forest, the only place I deserve to be. 

Maybe even the only place I'm considered the norm.

If only I could pray to him.

* * *

  
  
"Woah!" The trio of easily amused boys - eyes twinkling with wonder - scanned the rural town with awe.

It was no wonder, the village was beautiful, bamboo sprouts shooting upwards and creating a cool canopy, every street having at least one shrine to some god they prayed. It seemed like the culture here was worshipping their so called gods, in which there was one to nearly every thing imaginable. 

As soon as they landed, Luffy had dragged Usopp and Chopper along to eat some food. At first the two were frightened as to what they would encounter on this seemingly haunted island. Soon after, they realized there wasn't anything to be afraid of - eating the diverse menu of dishes the island provided at a nearby restaurant - named Blessed Foods for some odd reason. The island seemed normal compared to the other wacky islands they have been to... Just uptight in a way. They didn't seem to mind that pirates had landed on the island and made no big scene about the trio of munching morons. After the girls went shopping and Franky and Brook dragging a lost Zoro back, everyone regrouped at the restaurant.

"I've read that everyone here upholds respecting the gods up to the point where they think everything that goes on is 'the will of the gods'. The civilians only fear one thing... demons." Robin recalled from reading the travel brochure. 

"Apparently, this island is a nice vacation spot."

"W-w-wait, this island a-actually has d-d-d-demons?!" Usopp nearly screamed as his soul left his body. Nami hurriedly shut his mouth as some people started to look strangely at their table - startled. 

"Shut up! Don't mention demons here or else they might throw us out for 'conspiring with demons'!" Nami hissed with teeth as sharp as a shark's. 

"Sorry!" Usopp whispered back, sweating bullets.

Suddenly, the door to the restaurant slammed open. A couple villagers with pitchforks stumbled inside.

"Guys! It's back!" 

"We are assembling another search party! We will kill it this time for sure!"

A couple people took up weapons - swords, guns, sticks, brooms, bottles, whatever they could get their hands on - and stormed outside in a hurry. Others gossiped in hushed voices.

"What the heck? What do you think that was all about?" Usopp muttered.

"Talking about killing something... Perhaps was it a demon?" Robin mused. 

"The only thing these people take action over is the reality of beings who defy the gods."

"It can't be! Demons aren't real!" Nami told herself.

"AHHHH! Really? So they're real?!" Chopper screamed.

Zoro smirked, "I'd love to fight one of those."

"Stop thinking about swords moss brain! I will protect the ladies~!" Sanji growled and then did a 180 to fawn over the women of the crew while performing his strange noodle dance.

"Shishishi! I want one to join our crew!" Luffy cheered with glee towards a potential adventure.

"NO!" The cowardly trio sobbed in fear of said potential adventure.

With that, the Straw Hats asked for directions to the misty grotto where everything banished and feared by the gods lie in wait.

* * *

  
All I can do to sate the hunger is hunting other demons. I'm not really sure on what goes on, but eating their negative energy is beneficial to me in a certain way. Maybe it's the dog-eat-dog environment giving me sustenance? Anyways, I'm the strongest demon around, so finding a couple naive eyeballs floating around isn't going to cut it.

Jumping from branch to branch, I scan the surrounding areas for signs of a Storm. A place where I can feed and eat those who feed there. A couple new demons come up from the underworld thanks to the Storms as well. All and all, they are a great find.

I finally spot a small Storm, only a few feet off the ground and near the forest edge. Should I risk getting caught and probably killed by the villagers - who are still searching for me by the sound of pitchforks and metal - or survive by eating a couple demons? 

I might as well take a risk. It's probably my inner mind telling me that my life isn't worth much. After all, I let him die.

Nope. Not thinking about that right now. Let's get some food.

Clawing at bark and getting splinters in my feet - ouch! - I furtively hide in the leaves to observe. For some reason, walking in the middle of the Storm is a group of people. At the head was a straw-hatted male with a scar on his left cheek. Following behind him are a blond curly eyebrow, moss, an orange haired woman, a curly-haired long nose, a fluffy brown fluff ball, and a shiny black haired woman. A very diverse group of humans. I don't have anything against people - maybe the villagers a little - but nothing against these humans so I choose not to attack them for now. I must save my strength anyways for potential throw downs.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my lunch. A small, green eyeball the size of my fist - and only getting larger. For some reason, it was feeding off from some residue negative energy from that group? I wonder what happened to have that much residue yet not feel it presently. What happened in these people's pasts? Instead of dwelling on such, I lick my lips - almost accidentally cutting my tongue off thanks to the metal there - my tail oscillating behind me like a grandfather clock and my eyes starting to dilate in preparation for my meal.

The eyeball starts to form a small mouth and scream obnoxiously, gummy mouth shouting for more. A couple of the humans in the group appear startled and jump at the noise. Three of them start to cry for some reason as others... smirk? 

As the eyeball starts to fly towards the coterie, I take my chances to leap from the branches and scratched at the creature with my claws. Grabbing it, I land neatly behind the crew as they turn to look at what exactly saved them. I just crush the monster and hold it above my head, the dark energy seeping out as black dust, and try to push it through the muzzle as best as I could. I tried to give them a glare in attempt to scare them away - I don't need more humans after my life nor did I want to fight them.

* * *

  
"Yeah! We got in the forest!" Luffy gasped as he scanned every inch of the new surroundings.

The Straw Hats had managed to sneak into the forest after the rope entrance that usually blocked it off was open - thanks to the storm of villagers scouting the area for a "certain demon" as they were told.

The cowardly trio were scared out of their wits and jumped at every sound as Zoro and Sanji fought like cats and dogs and Robin walked soundlessly behind them, giggling at their dynamic.

They noticed the air was getting dark, and Luffy pointed out the strange, particle like air. 

"Strange, these air currents feel like they just came from nowhere." Nami frowned. She prided herself on her navigation based off the air and water currents, but this random gust was in-explainable. 

When the eye appeared they (read: cowardly trio) knew it was the end. Demons are real and they were toast. Literally and figuratively. They were going to get eaten and their thoughts spiraled from there.

Then the second demon appeared.

It - she looked like a little girl, about Luffy's age, maybe 17 years old. Her hair was a wild brown with stray hairs sticking out sporadically. She probably had sharp fangs, but the bottom half of her face and part of her neck was clamped with a metal muzzle. Her clothes, which consisted of a dark reddish haori and kimono, were ripped in a couple places and soaked in blood, she wore no shoes. Her hands had sharp claws and there were mysterious dark purple markings on her fingertips, below her eyes, on her left arm and right leg. The most captivating feature of hers was her eyes. They were almost a blood red shade, but with a hint of pink. Her pupils were slit-like, similar to a cat's, but didn't hold much hostility - as if she just didn't want them to come closer, but had nothing against them.

"AHHHH A DEMON! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper screamed and hid behind each other desperately trying to not die.

"Perfect. Now there's one to fight." Zoro smirked and his hands wavered over the sheathes of his swords. He didn't get the chance as Luffy suddenly screamed.

"SO COOL!! JOIN MY CREW!"

Hearing those words, she stopped shaking the eyeball for weird powder - what the heck? - and looked incredulously at Luffy, almost like she could understand what he was saying.  
  
And she promptly ran away.


End file.
